Nova (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Nova (real name Sam Alexander) is a super-hero with cosmic-energy abilities. Ever since being inducted into the Nova Corps, Sam has developed quite the cocky attitude. He believes himself to be a natural leader, despite not seeing the limitations of his powers and his "fight now, talk later" strategy, which ends up not being the best choice. Physical appearance Sam Alexander is a Hispanic teenage male with a slender build and average height, equal to that of Peter Parker. He has black hair and tanned skin, and blue eyes. As Nova, he wears a black uniform with several golden metal plates. Last is his Nova Corps Helmet, which is gold in color, with T-shaped red horns adorning the front. After unlocking the helmet's true potential, the helmet turned a metallic black. Costume He wears a Centurion Nova Corps costume which comes with a gold helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He wears a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with gloves. In Season 3, after unlocking all of his powers, he now appears more like his mainstream counterpart with a black helmet. Throughout the series, Spider-Man calls him 'bucket- head' because of the peculiar shape of his helmet. In Man-Wolf, it was shown that Nova can fly in space without a space-suit Personality The hyperactive loose cannon of the team. He is far more enthusiastic and immature than Spider-Man, Sam’s eagerness can be a blessing and a curse for him and the rest of his team. His personality constantly clashes with Spider-Man's as they compete for both bragging rights, and the right to lead the team. Nova doesn't know the true limits of his powers. Sam always feels that he has something to prove and is very cocky. Sam, despite being boastful and sarcastic, has leporiphobia, the fear of rabbits. His massive ego causes him to be the bane of all of his teammates, especially during battles. He spends most of his time during fights trying to show off how cool he is, clicking photos on his mobile, rather than actually helping his teammates to win the fight. On very few occasions, he is shown to know the difference between a joke and something serious. Before the coming of Spider-Man, he used to lead the team consisting of him, Power Man, White Tiger and Iron Fist. History Background Sam stated that he hasn't had a family around for a long time, and he is close to Aunt May because she reminds him what it's like to have a family. She believes in Peter, and Sam counts him lucky for having someone like Aunt May there for him. He is also a good dish-washer as shown in Peter Parker's house after his home, the Hellicarrier, crashed. Later, it is also revealed that Nova lived in outer-space with his old team, the Guardians of the Galaxy, with his mentor, Rocket Racoon. However, why he came to Earth remains a mystery: it is most probable he came because Earth is one of the planets in most need of protecting. Spider-Man's joining Upon Spider-Man joining the team, Nova had many objections, one being that as he was already leader, any new members had to be approved through him. Nova first met Spider-Man when rescuing from crashing into a gasoline truck while he was driving his motorcycle for the first time, landing him safely on the ground to be introduced to the team. Doctor Doom capture Following his induction into Midtown High School, he started to associate himself with Peter Parker's friends. He amused Mary Jane by showing off a sculpture of Principal Coulson AKA S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent Coulson. Soon after, he was hauled out of the school's cafeteria by Peter, whom wanted to confront him on his choice to hang out with his friends. Sam immediately snapped back at Peter, even insulting his costume as Spider-Man before being hauled off to detention with the latter by Coulson. Their detention turned out to be a ruse, designed to get the entirety of their team in one place. This proved successful and the group changed into their costumes. However, Sam ended up on the receiving end of Spider-Man's rear as the two came out and argued with him about getting off. Nick Fury revealed to the group that their main reason for being cast off was for the group to train. As the team searched through several of the villains on the S.H.I.E.L.D. most wanted list, Nova went right for the top and picked Doctor Doom. Though the rest of the team was hesitant, Nova did not back down and went off to get a ship, in order to fly to Latveria. As Spider-Man came to the conclusion that their choice to go after Doctor Doom was bizarre, White Tiger accidentally use the switch that operated the ship and thus, sent Nova and the others to Latveria. As they flew there, Spider-Man tried to make contact with him. However, Nova was preoccupied explaining Peter's condition in detention to Mary Jane over his cell phone. When the group arrived, they were attacked by several Doombots. With his team, Nova succeeded in defeating them. His victory would be bittersweet, as Doctor Doom arrived to fight off the five. Without much difficulty, he and the others defeated Doctor Doom and prepared to take him to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, only for Nova to be left outside of the ship as the others made their way home. As they journeyed, he complained about being left outside and uttered out one of Spider-Man's nicknames, being that of Webhead in frustration. The group returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier only to discover that the Dr. Doom they captured was a Doombot. Then it released 5 miny doombots from its torso. All the doombots split up to take out different critical sections of the ship. Nova and the team split up to destroy the bots faster then regrouped to destroy the main doombot. Later Nova along with the rest of the team took responsibility for their actions. Search for Nick Fury By the time Nick Fury was missing during Doctor Octopus and Hydra's attack on SHIELD, Nova and his allies are captured and about to be brainwashed by Hydra however, Agent Venom and Iron Spider, due to having a Spider-Sense does not affected by Hydra's control. In the perfect timing, Spider-Man brought his new ally he found, Scarlet Spider, saving Agent Venom and Iron Spider first to cure all Goblin serum infused Hydra agents with an anti-Goblin vaccine provided by Norman Osborn, then saving their allies, before going to Hydra Island to confront Ock and Arnim Zola. Nova soon got a duty from Spider-Man (whom now had no choice to take Fury's roles in his absence) to find Nick Fury's location. As Nova finds out that Fury was kidnapped by the remaining Hydra members led by Crossbones in the lost city belonging to the ancient Inhumans, Nova stumbled upon the sacred Inhuman box and retreated to SHIELD Triskelion for Spider-Man to save Nick Fury, accompanied by Triton, despite entering the lost city is forbidden for non-Inhumans like Spider-Man, even the current Inhumans like Triton may receive punishment by entering the ancient Inhumans' lost city. Powers and Abilities Powers * Nova Helmet: Sam’s powers derive from the Nova Force, which is channeled through his helmet. ** Superhuman Durability: he is able to take an extreme amount of physical punishment, without any signs of injury. ** Superhuman Strength: Due to all that energy empowering him, he is superhumanly strong, being bale to rip holes in a spaceship and even help stabilize the hellicarier in midair. He is also able to support falling building structures. ** Levitation: He is able to fly at high speeds. ** Energy Absorption: he is able to absorb any form of energy, such as cosmic or nuclear. ** Energy Blasts: He can fire pulses of energy from his hand at will. ** Thermokinesis: He is also able to produce heat, as he was the one who heated Sandman and made him a glass structure, which was suggested by Spider-Man, as learnt in his science class Abilities * Talented Sculptor: Sam Alexander is a talented sculptor and he can even make a mash potato replica of Principal Coulson. And he made a giant sculpture of his head out of sand with the help of Iron Fist. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: He has extensive training in combat from S.H.I.E.L.D. and possible the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Nova Corps. * Culinary Artist: He has shown great culinary skills, while living with Aunt May & Peter Parker in the Parker's Residence. Weaknesses * Leporiphobia: He has an extreme phobia of rabbits, this has been exploited by Peter as a form of amusement. * Arrogance: His arrogance & carelessness has caused the team to end up in several situations, concerning life-threatening super villains, such as Doctor Doom or Sandman. Equipment * Nova Corps helmet: '''This grants him all his superhuman abilities and materializes his uniform when he puts it on. * '''Nova Corps Uniform: Given to him as a member of the Nova Corps and materializes unto his body when he dons his helmet. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch:It is used to communicate others. * 'Magic hailbird '(briefly): * 'Space-Suit '(briefly) * 'Jet-Pack '(unused) Trivia *Nova is allergic to peanuts. *Nova has a leporiphobia (afraid of rabbits), as seen in the episode "Strange". *Sam doesn't like authority or the responsibilities of maintaining a civilian identity at Midtown High. *Sam got a new suit when finding out he had more power in his helmet during the events of The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *Nova has a jet-pack despite the fact that he can fly. *Nova's mentor is Rocket Raccoon. *Unlike his comic counterpart, he doesn't have a family, especially a father who was a Supernova. Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Global Protection Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Selfless Category:Cowards Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Incompetent Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paranoid Category:Orphans Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Scapegoat